


A Good Deed

by hanktalkin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China wakes up with someone in their bed, and has to recall the previous nights events to rember how they got here.</p><p>EDIT: i revisted this and remixed it to fit a current headcanon -peace sign-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deed

China stirred in their silk-lined canopy bed, vaguely reaching the edges of consciousness. They turned over slightly, letting out a sigh as they opened their eyes.

But something was off…there was a weight on the other side of their bed.

They immediately stiffened. What had happened last night? Who had they...? But that didn’t make any sense. They was fully clothed, and, now that China thought about it, they hadn’t had any alcohol last night either. Nor did they feel any effects of a hangover. China closed their eyes, hoping that the sounds of deep breathing would just go away. A large part of them was afraid what they would see if he turned around.  
  
A small part of them, however, was confused, and almost curious. _We obviously didn’t have sex…_  they reasoned. But still they made themself stay facing the wall, frozen in fear.

What if it was Russia? That creepy bastard could have snuck into their bed right after the party! The panic building up inside China suddenly broke out at the thought, and the twisted around to throw off the covers, and knock the who-ever-it-was out of his bed.

But just as they was about to do so, they noticed something on their nightstand they hadn’t before. They paused in their sudden act of who-ever-it-was-flinging, and instead propped themself up into a sitting position. They picked the pair of glasses off the nightstand, and turned to look beside them, now confident in the suspicions of who they would find there.

Sure enough, America was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. He didn’t know it, but he was now safe from being rudely ejected from it. China leaned back against the headboard, their feelings of rage subsided.

Of course they had let America stay for the night. It was their own paranoia making them think anything different. America had insisted on bringing a horror movie to the party last night, and had been too terrified to go home.

* * *

As they watched the movie, Japan muttered something about returning home early, and slipped out the back. It was almost as if he had some prior knowledge on the subject of America and horror movies. After it was done, America didn’t seem to want to participate in the party anymore. He jumped at small noises, and refused to be left alone in any room. China hadn’t thought it would be that big a problem.

Unfortunately, near the end of the party, America spoke from a chair he was curled tightly into a ball in. “Can- can I come how with one of you guys tonight?” he asked, looking around the room hopefully. Several other nations took this as their cue to leave. Nobody liked the prospect of letting America into their house, and it seemed unlikely he could be deterred from it. China, grasping this, searched around desperately for someone to take the burden.

Spotting England, they grabbed his arm as tried to go. “You will take him,” China demanded as England hastily put on his coat.

“I most certainly will not!” England yelled back. Without another word of argument, he strutted out the door.

 _Damn Liu mang_ , China thought. _I bet if I got you drunk, you’d be happy to take him off my hands_.

China made their way back to the main room and searched around for any other possible candidates. He ruled out Russia immediately; America seemed to hate him even more than China did. Growing more fraught, China made their way through the crowd, who were nervously laughing in an attempt to disguise the fact that they were fleeing the scene.

China spotted a tense, brown haired man leaning against the wall looking around for someone. _What is his name? Lithuania? He’s America’s friend, right?_

“Hey, Lithuania!” The man froze like a deer caught in the headlights. “Would you mind letting America sleep at your house tonight?” China asked, striding up to him.

“Umm...” was all he said for several seconds, a panicked expression on his face. It looked like he might remain that way until hell froze over. But a blonde suddenly appeared at China’s side with his hand on his hips.  
  
“It’s like, your party, so it’s your problem. C’mon,” he said, this time speaking to Lithuania. He swept away, and Lithuania seemed grateful to follow.

China looked around, everyone in the party was almost gone. With a sinking feeling, they watched them trickle away back to their homes. The last to go was Germany, who stepped out the front door with a cheerful Italy trailing behind him.

Now the only people left in the house were China and the still chair-nestled America. America was looking around the empty room, as though surprised at how much people really didn’t want to be with him. He turned to China with a half puppy-dog smile on his lips, and a pair of sad, hopeful eyes.

“Hey China, do you think I could maybe…”

China let forth a heavy sigh and sank into a Quing-style armchair.

* * *

America was busy putting on an old T-shirt when China came around the corner carrying a pile of blankets. America’s hair was now slightly tousled from pulling it over his head, giving him a look that he had already had a good nights sleep.

“I suppose there’s no use trying to convince you to go to your own home?” China questioned dropping the blankets onto a spare pillow.  
  
“No way dude,” America retorted, running his hand through his hair. This happened to return it to its usual state of messiness. “Do you want the ghosts from the movie come after me in the middle of the night? They would like, eat me or something. It’s not as scary as long as you have someone around.”

China grunted and began arranging the blankets onto the couch.

“Wake up by 7:00,” China said without looking up “No yelling in the middle of the night, no taking anything from the cupboards without my permission, and absolutely no coming into my room.”

“I can’t sleep on the couch,” America stated bluntly.

“What?”

“I can’t sleep on the couch. If I wanted to sleep on a couch, there’s one at home I could use just fine,” America repeated.

China stared blankly at him for a few seconds. “No,” they said turning back to the blankets that seemed to refuse to be organized.

“Oh, come on China! Please?”

“I said no.”

“But I can’t sleep alone. The ghosts will get me,” America whined. China avoided looking at him, instead focusing on the task in front of them. They knew what he would find if they looked around; a puppy-dog eyed America, with a pleading expression and an iron will.

“Please China? Let me sleep in you room…”

China looked around. Sure enough, there was America, sad as ever. But, all in all, he did look rather terrified. China realized for a moment that it must have hurt his pride rather badly to ask for help.

“Fine. But don’t snore.”

America burst into a huge grin, pleased in the knowledge that the ghost wouldn’t be getting him tonight.

* * *

America shifted on the other side of the bed.

China wished he wouldn’t move around so much. It was very difficult to sleep when there was some one next to you wiggling around like a newborn tiger cub. They sighed, staring up into the darkness of the room, and listened to the sound of crickets outside.

“Hey China, are you still awake?” America said aloud.

China groaned internally. They closed their eyes, pretending not to hear.

“Hey China, are you still awake?” he said louder this time.

 _Just leave me alone,_ Báichī. China thought, scrunching up their face and wishing even more that they were asleep.

“Hey China, are you still-”

“Yes I’m awake!” China snapped.

There was only silence on the other side of the bed. For a while there was only the sound of breathing and crickets in the night. China lost their patience.

“Was there something you were going to ask me?”

“What?” America answered. “Oh right. Yeah, I was just going to, you know, thank you.”

China was surprised, and simply muttered back “Oh.”

“When I said I was scared, everyone else got up and left,” America continued. “But you didn’t. You stuck around, and let me stay over.”

“I didn’t want to,” China cut in.

“I know, but you did anyway."

"It's my house. I had to," China continued to protest.

"I know. I guess I'm just trying to say that I'm grateful. So... _Toa chie_ ,” he finished.

China listened to the breathing, slowing down, and waited until they was sure America was asleep.

“You’re welcome,” China answered.

* * *

China relaxed in the morning sunlight thinking about the night before. America had meant it when he said thank you, and China really didn’t know how to feel about that. And for once, they were glad they had decided to do the small act of kindness, no matter how grudgingly. America snorted, making China jump. They had been so immersed in the memory they had almost forgotten that the other nation was there. His blue eyes flickered open and spotted China looking at him. America yawned, extending his arms in a full drawn out stretch. He then rolled out of bed. Literally. And toke most of the bed sheets with him, and hitting the ground with a loud twumnp.

China leaped in surprise, and crawled over to the other side of the bed to look down.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” America was looking up at the ceiling as though he were seeing it for the first time. “I wake up every morning like this. It helps you to make sure your really awake, and not just dreaming you're waking up.”

“I see…”

America was looking up again. He let forth another yawn. China assumed this meant he had safely concluded that he was, in fact, awake. America propped himself onto an elbow, and turned his attention to China. He seemed to be thinking, and China deeply hoped it wasn’t about something stupid.

“Hey, I know! I’ll make breakfast!” He nearly shouted with insight.

That was not what China had been expecting. It certainly didn’t seem like a very America thing to offer. “I would prefer not to have hamburgers for breakfast.”

America laughed, and his laugh was so filled with stupid happiness, it made China smile despite themself.

“No, I’ll make you a true American breakfast. It’d be awesome, with piles of flapjacks, and hash browns, and butter and stuff. You’ll love it!”  
  
He struggled to get off the floor in his enthusiasm to prove just how awesome a true American breakfast was. His struggling was further increased by the bed sheets, which had wrapped themselves around him. He moved out of the room, and sauntered down the hall to the kitchen. China stayed in bed, thinking how strange Americans could be sometimes.

Americas voice floated from the other side of the house. “Hey China, where do you keep your frying pans?”

China allowed themself a small chuckle, and got up to help a hero make some flapjacks.


End file.
